Três Xícaras de Chá
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Um trágico acontecimento pode mudar a sua vida. Seja para o bem ou para o mal, a escolha é sua. - TRADUÇÃO


**NOTA:** Algum OoC, só um pouquinho (bastante), embora eu queira acreditar que é a evolução lógica dos personagens, dadas as circunstâncias... não é o melhor que já escrevi, mas eiu queria contar esta história.

A imagem é um desenho feito por **a92**.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! Não é meu, nem os personagens, muito menos Ren . *suspiro*

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Tres Tazas de Té", de mutemuia. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **TRÊS XÍCARAS DE CHÁ**

Ninguém o viu se aproximar...

Eles só sentiram o impacto, violento e atroz, e então a escuridão engoliu-os.

Ren foi salvo pelo airbag. Quando recuperou a consciência, seus olhos viram, entre a fumaça e a chuva, o corpo imóvel de seu agente. Bem à sua frente, o terrível desenho da teia de aranha de vidros quebrados no pára-brisas. Foi então, vendo-o sangrar pela testa e achando que ele estava morto, que Kuon, aquele Kuon de quinze anos, gritou.

Desde aquela noite, a sua maravilhosa luz se apagou e a tristeza tornou os seus olhos cinzentos e sem vida. E, preso entre um presente que temia e a um passado que se repetia, Ren Tsuruga deixou de brilhar.

Kuon ficou exposto sem a sua máscara, quebrado e despedaçado, enquanto o que restava de Ren amaldiçoava entre dentes ao estúpido impulso de ter comprado um Porsche. Estúpido, estúpido... se tivesse comprado um carro japonês, com o volante à direita, jamais teria acontecido nada a Yashiro. Teria estado a salvo da desgraça que ele carrega em sua alma. Da desgraça que mancha a todos que tem próximos de si... está amaldiçoado.

Yashiro ficou em coma por três dias. Três longos dias, três eternos e intermináveis dias, sem saber se o homem que tinha lhe oferecido a sua sincera amizade iria acordar. Quase setenta e duas horas pendente de nada mais do que a máquina que registrava as batidas do coração. E talvez também das suas, puro reflexo do desespero.

Mas de nada serviram os esforços do convalescente Yashiro em repetir-lhe que não fora sua culpa. Que acidentes acontecem e que, infelizmente, sempre acontecerão. Mas Ren não reagia. Ficava olhando-o, realmente sem ver, com os olhos vazios, encerrando no peito mil gritos aos quais não dava voz, e deixava-se levar de um lado para o outro sem protestar. Como uma triste marionete a quem tivessem cortado os fios da vontade.

Ren confinou-se em seu apartamento e parou de ir trabalhar. Interrompeu toda a vida que estivera construindo e pela qual havia lutado contra as criaturas negras e os demônios do remorso que viviam apenas na sua cabeça. Sebastian ou Kyoko levavam-lhe comida, que encontravam praticamente intocada no dia seguinte. Ele ouvia-os entrar, se aproximar e falar com ele, mas Ren esforçava-se em levantar as mais altas muralhas de indiferença. Porque Ren - não, Kuon - , porque Kuon havia decidido salvar o seu pequeno mundo de si mesmo. Tudo o tingia de vermelho, tudo o manchava, tudo o destruía. Por isso, tinha de protegê-los... se persistisse, se agüentasse um pouco mais, se tornasse mais altos os muros, eles se cansariam. E então o esqueceriam e o deixariam para trás. E finalmente aqueles a quem amava estariam a salvo do monstro que só carrega sangue e morte nas mãos. Aprenderiam a viver sem ele.

Quando vinha Sebastian, era mais fácil ignorar o frio na alma e a ansiedade do seu peito. Mas, se fosse Kyoko, ele apertava os dentes, enterrava as unhas nas palmas das mãos e ficava olhando para um ponto fixo na parede à frente, sempre evitando procurar os seus olhos, seus dourados e doces olhos, enquanto ela, sentada ao seu lado, lhe contava o que se passava fora das suas quatro paredes. Ah, porque a voz dela continuava a atravessar os seus muros, não importava o quão altos fossem, enchendo de calidez esta alma desgraçada, indigna de sua bondade. E ele morria de ansiedade por sentir o seu sangue viver ao abrigo do riso dela. Mas ele tinha de protegê-la, ou então também iria destruí-la...

Uma tarde, foi Lory quem abriu a sua porta. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos, desgastado e cansado, como se a sua verdadeira idade finalmente o tivesse alcançado.

\- Você está se deixando morrer, rapaz... - ele disse-lhe, com um suspiro de tristeza - Você não me deixa outra opção. Vou contar-lhe tudo - espetou-lhe, com a esperança secreta de vê-lo reagir. Mas Kuon apenas fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos. Ambos sabiam de quem ele estava falando. Dela. De Kyoko... - E então você vai ter de voltar ao mundo dos vivos. Seja para encarar o seu desprezo ou para dar-lhe o seu amor. O que você fará, Kuon ?

Kuon não disse nada.

Cinco dias se passaram desde aquela tarde, e Kyoko não tinha voltado. Melhor para ela... Kuon passava os dias rastejando na miséria de sua alma despedaçada, sentado no chão, às vezes com um copo de uísque, encostado na cadeira e com as pernas estiradas sob a mesa onde tantas noites ele tinha jantado com Kyoko, quando a sua "perfeita" máscara cheia de rachaduras ainda escondia a culpa e o remorso. Poucas eram as vezes em que ele chegava até sua cama, por isso a manhã costumava encontrá-lo sobre o tapete ou o sofá. Se tivesse força ou vontade, ele levantava-se como podia e comia algo do que tinham lhe trazido, mas, caso contrário, passava as horas vendo como a luz, através das cortinas, desenhava linhas retas nas paredes, enquanto sua mente revivia inúmeras vezes as noites de pesadelo.

Ele ouviu-a abrir a porta. Não respondeu ao seu quase sussurrado _Tadaima_ , ele nunca o fazia... Sem se mexer, porque não podia dar sinais de interesse (embora o seu coração tivesse começado a bater um pouco mais rápido), sentiu-a passar por trás dele a caminho da cozinha e ouviu-a fuçar por ali. Depois fechou os olhos e permitiu-se pela última vez a inútil fantasia de imaginá-la sua, sua namorada, sua esposa, sua amante, a mãe dos seus filhos... delírios, ilusões, anseios que nunca poderiam ser... depois, o roçar suave dos pés dela adverte-o de que ela se aproxima. Vem com uma bandeja com um conjunto de chá (que não era dele) e senta-se ao seu lado. Kuon repete o costumeiro ritual para ignorá-la e expulsá-la de sua vida. Finge que ela não está ali e fixa o olhar na parede, e, uma vez mais, finge que Kyoko não existe. E, com cada mentira, seu coração se parte mais um pouco, mas o muro para deixá-la fora, para salvá-la, cresce um pouco mais. E isso é todo o que importa.

\- Sabia, Tsuruga-as, que outro dia eu aprendi uma coisa interessante na aula ? - disse Kyoko, colocando à frente deles duas xícaras de vidro com filigranas douradas - Vou contar a você... bem, acontece que os tuaregues, que são um povo nômade do Deserto do Saara, lá na África... ah, a propósito, chamam-nos de homens azuis, porque o tecido com o qual eles se protegem das areias tinge-lhes a pela - ela continuava falando, embora também não estivesse esperando uma resposta - Bem, como eu estava falando, Tsuruga-san, os tuaregues têm o seu próprio ritual do chá. Oh, não, nada tão complicado nem cerimonioso como o japonês, mas a verdade é que tem um belo simbolismo - Kyoko falava e contava a sua história, como se realmente estivesse tendo uma conversa com ele - Bem, eles bebem sempre três xícaras de chá. Servem-no em pequenas xícaras de vidro, parecidas com estas, e decorado também com uma folhinha de menta ou de hortelã. E você vai dizer, o que há de estranho nisso - ele não disse nada, é claro. Nem sequer se mexeu. Kyoko olhou-o, mas continuou falando, como se não tivesse percebido - Bem, aqui vem a parte interessante: nenhuma dessas xícaras de chá é igual à outra...

Ela serviu o chá, fumegante e aromático, em duas das xícaras. Conta sua vontade, as suas narinas se dilataram, enchendo-se com o fresco aroma da infusão.

\- A primeira, é amarga como a morte... - disse Kyoko. Ela endireitou as costas, em atitude respeitosa, e colocou as mãos em seu colo - Beba comigo, Tsuruga-san, beba para honrar aos seus mortos, e não esquecê-los... - depois, ela acrescentou com voz suave: - Beba pelo amigo que deu a vida dele para que você pudesse viver a sua. Respeite-lhe a lembrança honrando a sua amizade.

Kuon fechou os olhoe e recusou-se a ouvir mais. Não, não, não... os muros, os malditos muros desmoronavam com o som da voz dela, e Kyoko infiltrava-se por entre as rachaduras, trazendo consigo a dor e a vergonha. Trazendo Rick consigo...

\- A segunda, é agridoce como a vida - continuou ela, ignorando a dor alheia e a sua própria - Nós rangemos os dentes, apertamos os punhos, nos machucamos, assobiamos, cantamos, choramos, rimos... haverá dias terríveis, haverá dias de luz... - Kyoko cala-se, perdida, talvez, na lembrança dos seus próprios dias - Mas aprendemos com os nossos erros, com a nossa própria dor, e vivemos as nossas vidas, um dia após o outro. Às vezes bem, às vezes não... nós caímos inúmeras vezes. Mas voltamos a ficar de pé. Um passinho de cada vez, mesmo que doa - ela suspira, um suspiro profundo, saído das profundezas do seu peito - Nós vivemos...

Ele se cala, ainda com os olhos fechados e afasta a cabeça para o outro lado - sim, se move - , em uma vã tentativa de que a sua voz não chegue até ele. Mas ela vê. Ela sabe.

\- A terceira, Tsuruga-san, é doce como o amor - aqui, Kyoko riu. Uma risada entremeada de tristeza. Kuon abriu os olhos - Ah, eu sei o que você vai dizer. Que eu, precisamente eu, fale sobre a doçura do amor. Sim, Tsuruga-san, o amor é aceito sem condições, se você o concede livremente, sempre será doce.

Ela calou-se por um instante, talvez procurando como se expressar. Deixou sair outro suspiro e prosseguiu.

\- Eu aprendi a vê-lo, aprendi a aceitá-lo. Oh, não, não se surpreenda. Eu levei muito tempo - sua voz mostra sinais de censura consigo mesma - Anos de negação e cegueira a tudo que pusesse em perigo o meu coração, mas hoje eu sou outra, Tsuruga-san. Mais velha e mais sábia, sim - ela voltou a sorrir - Eu aprendi que há muitos tipos de amor, e que todos são belos e devem ser valorizados - Kuon, relutantemente, moveu a cabeça até ela e olhou-a nos olhos. Amaldiçoou o momento em que o fez, porque ficou prisioneiro do dourado dos seus olhos, afogando-se neles. Dos seus lábios escapou um gemido brusco. Kyoko não desviou o olhar e prendendo-o aos olhos verdes, sem disfarçar - Não podemos viver sem amor, sem dar nem receber amor... nós o necessitamos, como respirar, agora eu sei... Você pode dar-lhe outros nomes, pode chamá-lo como quiser, mas continua sendo amor...

Kyoko inclinou o torso, aproximando-se mais dele, e Kuon pôde sentir - sim, sentir - como o seu corpo lhe traía, aproximando-se simultaneamente dela. Seu sangue, adormecido há muito tempo, despertava em sua aproximação, provocando formigamento nas mãos.

Ele queria tocá-la.

Quase podia senti-la, quase.

Afastou o seu olhar e inclinou-se para trás.

\- É o seu primeiro e mais antigo amor, Tsuruga-san... - disse ela, com um suspiro. Kuon resistia e tinha lhe escapado por entre os dedos- Você põe o seu coração na atuação, e o Japão o ama por isso; depois vem Rick, seu amigo Rick, que o amou acima de sua própria vida... nunca se esqueça de que foi decisão dele, e não sua; também há os seus pais, que te amam tanto, tanto, que silenciaram os gritos de seus corações, para respeitar o seu; depois, vem a sua família da LME, Maria-chan, Takarada-san, Yashiro-san, que estão destroçados por não saber como ajudá-lo; e depois venho eu, que simplesmente te amo.. - Kuon ouviu, sim. Sua posição não mudou, mas os seus olhos moveram-se, ligeiros, e viram-na com as mãos nas bochechas, tentando reprimir o rubor - Está vendo, a sua vida está repleta de amor, por mais que você o negue a si mesmo - disse ela, com um pequenino e tímido sorriso - Mas, se há algo que eu aprendi, é que o caminho do amor jamais deve ser percorrido a sós - ela inclina a cabeça, contemplando-lhe o perfil atormentado, e enxerga nele as dúvidas, o conflito, a dor... mas não pode parar agora. Precisa continuar até o fim – O amor que se recebe livremente, se concede livremente, Tsuruga-san, e, se você não valorizá-lo, se não apreciá-lo, devolvendo-o maior e mais forte ao mundo, nos transformamos nas criaturas anormais que uma vez você e eu já fomos, lembra-se ? - Kyoko suspirou, esvaziando o peito da lembrança amarga - Você não pode nos manter fora do seu coração. Todos nós que te amamos, estamos esperando-o, Tsuruga-san - ela inspirou, reunindo forças para o que estava prestes a dizer - E eu... eu não tenho muito o que lhe oferecer, mas, se você quiser, eu gostaria de percorrer esse caminho com você...

Nada.

Não aconteceu nada.

Ele não a olhou mais, não se mexeu mais. Fingiu não ouvi-la.

Ele a rejeitara.

Embora fosse tarde para isso. Kyoko viu o cenho contrariado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e confusas e os lábios apertados, lutando contra si mesmo. Viu também os nós brancos nas mãos apertadas e a tensão em sua postura, totalmente diferente daquela outra apática e ausente dos primeiros dias.

Por isso, Kyoko não se deixou enganar, não mais... continuou falando, ignorando deliberadamente o silêncio como resposta.

\- Assim, para os tuaregues - continuou ela, retomando o ponto inicial de todo o seu monólogo - Tomar o chá é um evento social, sem dúvida, mas também é um símbolo, um lembrete. Eles bebem para não esquecer. Para ter sempre em mente que na vida há três xícaras de chá.

Kyoko calou-se e suspirou novamente. Desta vez, no suspiro havia um toque de cansaço. Ela sabia que não ia ser fácil, é claro, mas...

Sacudiu a cabeça, livrando-se de tais pensamentos negativos, e inclinou o torso até a mesinha. Com os dedos, acariciou a pequena xícara de vidro, com o chá quase frio, e seguiu em frente. Ela não ia dar-se por vencida. Não com ele. Nunca.

\- Você beberá comigo as três xícaras de chá, Tsuruga-san ? - ela perguntou - Você devolverá ao mundo o amor que recebeu ? Vai perdoar o passado e dar uma oportunidade ao seu futuro ? - Kyoko baixou o olhar, repentinamente tímida, seus dedos mexendo-se, nervosos, uns contra os outros - Vai dar uma chance a mim ?

A esta altura, Kuon retorcia as mãos, apertando-as com tanta força que Kyoko escutou o barulho dos seus nós ao estalarem. A testa, coberta por um leve suor, dava mostras de sua luta interna. Ele inclinou-se até a mesa, mas depois recuou violentamente, chocando as costas contra a cadeira. Bem quando Kyoko pensara que o tinha perdido para sempre, o seu braço direito saiu em disparada para a frente, e ali parou, no ar, decidindo ainda qual caminho escolher.

Ao braço, seguiu-se o torso, e depois a cabeça caiu, desmoronando sobre o peito dela. Kyoko não precisava ver os olhos dela para saber que ele estava chorando. Seus ombros tremiam e os cabelos caíam-lhe sobre a testa, escondendo os seus olhos verdes.

Mas a sua mão moveu-se de novo. Pegou a pequena xícara de vidro com os dedos tão tensos que ela chegou a pensar que o vidro iria se arrebentar nas mãos dele.

E finalmente ele bebeu a primeira xícara. A amarga. Kyoko bebeu com ele. E então Kuon parou de fingir, parou de se esconder, parou de mantê-la do lado de fora dos seus muros. Chorou por Rick e por Kuon. Chorou pelos dois que morreram naquela noite escura, e pelas três vidas que tinham sido despedaçadas.

Kyoko passou o braço esquerdo por sobre os ombros dele e puxou-o gentilmente para si. E ele enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço, deixando-se abraçar e amolecendo como um boneco de pano nos braços dela. Permitindo que, dessa vez, Kyoko oferecesse o seu consolo a Corn. Apesar de terem se passado quase quinze anos para este momento.

Quando o seu pranto convertera-se em bruscos suspiros entrecortados, Kyoko afastou-se um pouco, endireitou-lhe os ombros e, em seguida, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, secando com os seus pequeninos dedos, as lágrimas de Corn. Os olhos dela também não estavam isentos do choro.

Ela, então, aproximou-se de um açucareiro, e colocou-o na frente dele. Kuon pegou a colher com a mão um pouco trêmula e pôs um pouquinho de açúcar em cada xícara. Bebeu também da segunda. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a tristeza e a angústia da alma tomassem forma em seu peito e escapassem em um suspiro profundo. Deixou-se cercar por elas e depois voltou a respirá-las, transformando-as, assimilando-as. Tornando-as parte dele. Mas não nele _por inteiro_. Misturaram-se com as lembranças felizes, com os risos de verão naquele riacho, com as brincadeiras com Maria-chan, com o carinho dos seus pais, com o dourado dos olhos de Kyoko...

Quando Kuon deixa a xícara vazia sobre a mesa, olha para cima para ver Kyoko. Ela abafa uma exclamação, porque quem olha para ela é mais o jovem de olhos tristes que ela conheceu há tanto tempo do que o homem destroçado no qual ele se tornou.

Finalmente, Kyoko derrama a terceira xícara. Depois acrescenta uma generosa quantidade de açúcar e coloca-a em frente a Kuon. Ele olha-a diretamente nos olhos, por escolha própria. Tem os lábios apertados e as mãos apoiadas com força sobre a mesa. Está com medo, uma vez mais, está com medo. Mas Kyoko toma-lhe a mão e entrelaça os seus dedos com os dela.

\- Eu estou com você - disse ela. E, mais do que uma afirmação do óbvio, Kuon sentiu-a como uma promessa. Ela estava com ele. Kyoko e Kuon.

E, sem soltar-lhe a mão, deixando que finalmente o seu sangue respondesse ao dela, permitindo-se ser preenchido pelo seu calor, pela calidez de Kyoko, ele bebeu.

A terceira xícara.

E depois, o vazio.

\- E agora ?, você vai se perguntar - diz Kyoko. Ele assente, sem falar, mas o rosto dela se ilumina com um sorriso radiante, desses que cegam conhecidos e estranhos, porque Kuon lhe respondera. Oh, sim. Pela primeira vez, Kuon tinha lhe dado uma resposta direta.

Mas Kuon tampouco é indiferente ao efeito desse sorriso, e seu corpo lhe dá as boas-vindas, deixando-se inundar pela luz dela, e volta a entrelaçar a sua mão com a dela, tão pequena, mas muito mais forte. E ela queria gritar de alegria porque Kuon aceitara-a ao seu lado. Kuon escolhera viver e amar. Tinha escolhido a ela.

\- Agora, vamos começar a caminhar juntos - disse ela, respondendo a si mesma e a Kuon.

Sem soltar a mão que prende seu coração ao dele, Kyoko se estica para alcançar a sua bolsa, um pouco mais longe. Tira de lá de dentro um celular e coloca-o na frente de Kuon.

\- O que eu falo ? - perguntou ele. Kyoko levou a mão ao peito, para acalmar o seu enlouquecido coração. Sua voz soava áspera, enrouquecida pelo choro e pela falta de uso. Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse em toda a tarde. Provavelmente em dias. Mas era a sua voz. E, pelos deuses, era maravilhoso voltar a ouvi-la.

\- Cumprimente - respondeu ela - Tenho certeza de que você domina as noções básicas de uma conversa...

Os olhos verdes, ainda cheios de tristeza, ainda carregados de sofrimento, brilharam brevemente com algo parecido com humor.

\- Bem, é claro... - respondeu ele, com essa voz rouca, e, com uma atitude de quem tentava manter um mínimo de sua dignidade recém-recuperada, discou aquele número que há anos tinha renegado.

\- Sua mão ainda segura a de Kyoko. Ele ainda está com medo, ela sabe, por isso aperta-a com mais força, querendo transmitir-lhe, com esse gesto, coragem e confiança. Ele fecha os olhos quando escuta uma voz de mulher do outro lado da linha.

\- _Hi, mom*_ \- diz Kuon.

Este foi o primeiro passo, o mais duro, o mais difícil. Mas o primeiro do caminho que percorreriam juntos...

Anos mais tarde, quando já não havia mais razão para pintar o cabelo nem fingir que era outra pessoa, sua esposa e ele prosseguiram com o costume de sentarem-se na varanda, enquanto as crianças (primeiro os seus filhos e, mais tarde, os seus netos) brincavam no jardim, e tomarem três xícaras de chá.

 _A primeira, amarga como a morte._

 _A segunda, agridoce como a vida._

 _A terceira, doce como o amor._

Eles bebem juntos para nunca esquecer.

* * *

 _*Hi, mom = Olá, mamãe, em inglês._

 **NOTA:** São várias as tradições sobre o chá entre os povos nômades do Saara. Sempre são três xícaras, mas mudam a ordem e as razões. Eu escolhi a que conheço desde criança. :)

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E aqui está mais uma tradução, a primeira fic que eu traduzo do fandom de Skip Beat!. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
